Na wojnie nie ma niewinnych
Szósty tom heksalogii o Dorze Wilk Motywem muzycznym tomu jest utwór Burn zespołu Deep Purple. Opis wydawniczy Nucąc "Burn, burn, burn" Dora podpali świat, by przysmażyć tych, którzy zasłużyli na poznanie ciemnej strony panny Wilk Gdy dawni sprzymierzeńcy pokazują prawdziwą twarz, liczyć można tylko na aroganckiego księcia wampirów... Dora Wilk robi co może, by przestrzegać zasad. Jednak kiedy ktoś uderza w to, co dla niej najcenniejsze, wówczas zapomina o regułach i odbezpiecza broń. Bo tylko idiota nie wie, że dla przyjaciół Dora jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. Varg w niewoli, Fany w tarapatach, a Bruno dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Naprawdę gorący finał przebojowej serii. Streszczenie Dora badała miejsce, w którym porwano Varga. Znalazła ślad dłoni Fanny odciśnięty na drzewie. Wzywała przodkinię, ale ta nie pokazała się. Dorze udało się znaleźć motocykl Varga - Dulce - a to, według Olafa, oznaczało, że nigdzie po dobroci nie poszedł. Mimo protestów Dory to Joshua pojechał na Dulce, a jej pozostało obejść się smakiem i samochodem. W trasie Dora została zatrzymana przez stado wilków Brunona. Z Olafem na linii telefonu nie dała się sprowokować i uniknęła zagrożenia, jedynie nieco uszkadzając ravkę. Przed jej domem czekał Bruno, grożąc jej, ale Leon, który wyszedł z Szatańskiego Pierwiosnka, skutecznie ostudził jego zapędy. Dora zeszła do Szatańskiego, by z Leonem, Mironem i spóźnionym z powodu kłopotów w Szkole Nisima Joshuą, odbyć naradę wojenną. Dora musiała wypowiedzieć wojnę Brunonowi, ale jej stado zrobiło się już na tyle duże, by wiedziała, że nie była z tym sama. Chciała udać się odebrać podążającego do niej Bjorna, ale przybył Kaspian i zażądał by stawiła się u Katarzyny. Katarzyna zażądała od Dory wyjaśnień i wyraźnie trzymała stronę Brunona, co kazało się Dorze domyślać, że wilk coś na nią ma. Wiedźma nie ugięła się i wypowiedziała jej mentorstwo. Pani Wody i Ognia rozgniewała się i w rasistowskiej przemowie wyjaśniła, że Dora powinna zostać zabita, gdy tylko zjawiła się w świecie magicznych, gdyż była zbyt skundlona. Dora ujrzała, że jej była mentorka też jest mieszanego dziedzictwa, lecz ukrywa to. Zostawiła ją z ostrzeżeniem i wyjaśnieniem, że źle obstawiła za kim stanąć. Wiedźma wróciła do domu, gdzie zastała prezent od stada Brunona - zakrwawione ciuchy Varga. Z Trójprzymierza dotarł Bjorn. Dora poprosiła go o wytropienie skąd przyniesiono krwawe szmaty. Trop prowadził do Pełni. Dora wraz z Bjornem, Mironem i Joshuą unieszkodliwili wilki, a następnie wiedźma przesłuchała jednego z nich, otrzymując przyznanie się do tego, że stado Brunona trzyma Varga. Wróciła do Pełni po zmroku. W knajpie byli nie tylko członkowie stada Brunona ale i nomadzi. Dora zaproponowała nomadom układ, w zamian za wieści o Vargu. Potem weszła do knajpy. Gdy już miała wyjść rozgorzała bitwa. Z pomocą Mirona, Joshui i Bjorna Dora poradziła sobie z napastnikami. Gdy wracali spotkali Nathaniela, który szukał Joshui. Kłopoty w Szkole Nisima się nie skończyły. Dora poprosiła Mirona, by poszedł z Aniołami. Gdy wiedźma w towarzystwie Bjorna wróciła do domu zorientowała się, że ktoś na nią czekał. Był to Roman, który przyszedł wybadać sytuację. Poinformował ją, że do miasta przyjechał Johann Faust, egzekutor Dłoni, najwyższego organu wilczej władzy. Zaproponował Dorze, że pomoże jej pokonać Brunona, jeśli ona uwolni Katarzynę spod jego władzy. Dora poszła skonsultować się z Nisimem, by zaangażować jego informatorów. W Szkole dowiedziała się, że Nataniel został ranny. Rozmówiła się z Mironem i Joshuą, dedukując, że chodzi o Laoise. Powiedziała im, że jedzie na Suwalszczyznę, zostawiając ten palący problem na ich głowach. Bjorn wziął na siebie obowiązki kierowcy. Dora uległa zmęczeniu poprzednich dni i zasnęła, co wepchnęło ją najpierw w ciało Varga, a zaraz potem w szpony Wrony. Badb chwyciła pierwszą okazję do porozmawiania z wiedźmą, po jej oburzeniu kolejną wycieczką na pole bitwy pełne trupów zabrała ją nawet do swojej chaty. Wyjaśniła jej, że Fany nie mogła jej pomóc, gdyż Leib Olmai ją zranił. Dora poprosiła Badb, by przekazała jej babce, że nie jest na nią zła. Dora dojechałą do Sejn, gdzie spotkała wilki Borysa. Wiedźma wyprosiła, by zaprowadzili ją do swojego szefa. W siedzibie stada Dora wyłożyła Borysowi całą sytuację, ale on pozostał nieporuszony. Z nieoczekiwaną i ukrytą pomocą przyszła jego wybranka, wiedźma Ksenia, która odprowadziła ich na granicę terenu opowiadając historię Borysa i Brunona i tego, jak to się stało, że jej wybranek był szefem stada wyrzutków na Suwalszczyźnie, zamiast być alfą wilków Thornu. Obiecała pomoc. Gdy Dora już miała opuszczać teren Borysa wraz z Bjornem zgubiła się. Potem ugryzła ją żmija. Wiedźma zaczęła tracić przytomność. Bjorn nie potrafił jej uratować, ale w pobliżu zjawił się stary wilk, który zaprowadził go do domu szeptunki Swietłany. Ona wiedziała o Dorze i toczącej ją chorobie. Wciągnęła wiedźmę między światy, gdzie pokazała jej, że toczą ją węże trucizny Żmija. Dora przyjęła jej pomoc. Następnie szeptunka pomogła także wilczycy, która wydrenowała się, oddając energię swojemu partnerowi. Wysłała ją na podróż z jej wilków|przewodnikiem, Białym Wilkiem, a w czasie, kiedy wilczyca podróżowała, szeptunka opowiedziała Dorze o Leibie Olmai, Beowulfie i pszczelich wilkach. Na pożegnanie Swietałana przyznała, że jest babką Kseni. Dora wróciła do Thornu, gdzie została wezwana przed oblicze Starszyzny. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chcą ją ukarać za przewiny, których dopuściła się wobec Brunona, ale wyjaśniła, że wypowiedziała wilkowi regularną wojnę i to ona żąda zadośćuczynienia. Złożyła swoją odznakę namiestniczki i opuściła pomieszczenie. W domu ją i Bjorna zaaakowało pięć wilków Brunona, ale obronili się, zostawiając pięć wilczych trupów. Dora zadzwoniła po likwidatorkę Babcię. Zanim jednak ta dotarła mieli jeszcze jednego gościa - to Johann Faust zjawił się na progu wiedźmy. Wyjaśnił jej zasady działania Dłoni i zasugerował, że najwyższy czas, by znalazła jakieś oficjalne dokumenty na Brunona. Nie wyszedł, gdy dotarła Babcia, z ciekawością oglądając, jak likwidatorka radzi sobie z bałaganem. Zjadł całe spahghetti i ulotnił się, w samą porę, gdyż wrócili Joshua z Mironem i Natem. Anioł i Diabeł mieli za sobą spotkanie z ogniem, co Joshua przypłacił oparzonymi plecami. Dora zasugerowała, żeby poszukali kto jeszcze może chcieć dziwnych podpaleń. W środku nocy dom nawiedziła viccanka Sonia, donosząc, że do Szatańskiego Pierwiosnka zakradł się wilk Jędrek ze stada Brunona. Chciał widzieć się z wiedźmą. Przekazał jej, że przeszukał całą siedzibę stada i dowiedział się, że nie było tam Varga. Wiedział jednak także, że Bruno zaangażowany był w nielegalne walki zmiennokształtnych. Dora pojechała do Nisima i poprosiła go o pomoc w zdobyciu informacji o miejscu walk. Nephilim obiecał, że zrobi co w jego mocy, ale uświadomił też Dorę, że Roman może szybciej znaleźć te informacje dzięki wampirzym bankom, które pomagały w transferze pieniędzy z zakładów. Wampir rzeczywiście miał wiadomości o walkach, a nawet miał na nie zaproszenie. Dora była głodna po napadzie Fausta na jej lodówkę. Wraz z Bjornem wybrali się do marketu, gdzie wilk wyjaśnił jej, że stado z Trójprzymierza jedzie do wilczego uzdrowiska w Ciechocinku, by być na wyciągnięcie ręki. Następnie Dora udała się do Nisima, który wręczył jej pękatą teczkę z informacjami na temat organizatora walk - Grizzliego. Na spotkaniu w Suchatówce Dora poznała Roffego, wilczego brata Varga, równie jak on nieznośnego. Wyjawił jej, że nie czuł Varga przez więź braterską, ale Dora zapewniła go, że Varg żyje. Roffe zdecydował, że zinfiltruje nielegalne walki wystawiając siebie jako zawodnika. Dora wyposażyła go w lokalizator, wszczepiony za pomocą urządzenia pożyczonego od znajomej weterynarki - doktor Aliny. Wiedźma sprawdziła podejrzenia na posterunku. Gdy szła w kierunku Bramy do Thornu wpadła w przyciągający urok rozsnuty przez dwoje młodych elfów. Chciały ją wynająć, mówiąc, że szukając ich zguby znajdzie swoją, ale zbyła ich, zbyt zajęta swoimi problemami. Gdy wróciła do domu okazało się, że do Szatańskiego dostał się Jędrek, który mocno oberwał, ale dowiedział sie lie kilometrów od Torunia jest miejsce, w którym są nielegalne walki. Dora poprosiła Bjorna, by wywiózł Jędrka do Ciechocinka, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że zapewne będzie on kolejnym zbłąkanym wilkiem do przyjęcia do jej stada. W domu odwiedził ją Faust, który porozmawiał z nią o tym, co oznacza bycie Alfą. Następnym gościem był Roman, który przyniósł zaproszenia na walkę. Z pomocą swoich umiejętności magicznych ukrył Dorę pod iluzją blond laleczki. Jura, zmiennokształtny agent Nisima, opowiedział im jak Roffe dostał się między walczących, ale także, że Grizzli ma swojego "czarnego konia" zawodów. W Złej Wsi Roman wraz z przebraną Dorą obejrzeli pierwszą walkę - wilka w srebrnej obroży ze zmiennokształtnym tygrysem Kaimem. W drugiej walce Roffe położył dotychczasowego faworyta. Dora opuściła budynek by wybadać straże, ale została przyłapana, na szczęście na pomoc przybył jej wampir. Trzecia walka tego wieczora właśnie się odbywała, ale Varga przy niej nie było. Wrócili do Torunia. Gdy Dora dotarła do domu zastała tam Joshuę, Mirona i Nata, którzy wrócili z poszukiwań Laoise. Opowiedzieli jej o finale. Miron martwił się o anioła, gdyż ten, jego zdaniem, zbytnio zaangażował się emocjonalnie z półanielicą, której psychika była w bardzo złym stanie. Joshua wierzył, że pomóc jej może pobyt w Beit Adonai, ale bał się, że nie pozwolą tam pójść Laoise ze względu na mieszaną krew. Dora poprosiła, by przywołał swego dziadka, a następnie urządziła sobie z Gabem poważną pogawędkę, w której wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego bardzo chce pomóc swojemu wnukowi. Wieczór zepsuł jednak Bjorn, informując, że chip Roffego przestał nadawać sygnał. Roman nie był zdziwiony wiedząc, że Grizzli nie chciał stracić swojego nowego faworyta. Wraz z ukrytą pod płaszczem iluzji Dorą znów udali się na walki. W czasie pierwszej walki, w której brały udział dwa wilki, zobaczyli wiedźmę o czarnych włosach i wilczych oczach. To ona kontrolowała wilki magią. W drugiej walce wystąpił Roffe i kolejny zmienny tygrys. Roffe był odurzony lekami, ale najwyraźniej nawiązał nić porozumienia z tygrysem i pokonał go. Dora zdecydowała, że to jest moment, w którym musi go stamtąd wyciągnąć, więc udając nagły napad chuci udali się z Romanem w krzaki, a następnie włamali na zaplecze. Wyciągnęli Roffego, oraz, za jego namową, tygrysa, ale gdy zmiennokształtni uciekali Roman został postrzelony. Zamaskował to jednak na tyle, by nie zepsuć wiedźmiej i swojej przykrywki. Dora odwiozła go do Trumny, a gdy uzupełnił krew udali się do Baru na Rozdrożu, na naradę z wilkami. Bjorn, Roffe i tygrys - Ion, uświadomili ich, że najazd na miejsce, gdzie trzymają więźniów, był koniecznością. Na szczęście Dora w czasie ratowania wilka podrzuciła do więźniarki nadajnik, więc szybko dowiedzieli się, że więźniów trzymano w Czarnowie. Wraz z Roffem, Ionem, Romanem, Mironem, Jurą z grupą najemników i wilczym stadem Dora znalazła obóz Grizzliego, okryty iluzją. Szybko ją unieszkodliwiła, zaś towarzysząca jej mała armia zajęła się strażnikami. Grizzli uciekł, a oczom wiedźmy ukazał się obóz, który mógł zostać określony mianem zbrodni przeciw ludzkości. Zmienni, trzymani w klatkach i torturowani, byli gdzieś na krawędzi szaleństwa. Dora zadzwoniła po Fausta, gdyż chciała kogos, kto pomoże jej oszacować jak dalece oszalałe są ofiary. Obiecał przybyć w ciągu pół godziny. Następnie Dora zadzwoniła po doktor Alinę. Powiedziała jej o likwidacji miejsca walk zwierząt, a następnie wysłała po nią Bjorna. W obozie Ion znalazł swego brata Kaima, a potem we dwoje odnaleźli Siri. Dla córki Iona i Siri było jednak za późno. Ion wraz z Roffem pojechali ścigać Grizzliego. Gdy do obozowiska przyjechał Faust powiedział Dorze, by zadzwoniła po Borysa, mówiąc mu, że ma w obozowisku wilki obłożone zaklęciem SS Wehrwolf. Pszczeli wilk obiecał przybyć w ciągu kilku godzin, wraz ze Swietłaną. Doktor Alina zdumiewająco szybko przeszła do porządku dziennego nad nietypowym rodzajem pacjentów i zorganizowała prowizoryczną lecznicę. Pomagał jej Bjorn, a Albert i Rocky robili za sanitariuszy. Dora wraz z Faustem oszacowali poziom szaleństwa zebranych. Troje z nich było na krawędzi i Dora wyprosiła u Fausta by z decyzją poczekać na przybycie Swietłany. Przedpołudniem wrócił Ion i Roffe, prowadząc Grizzliego i dwóch ochroniarzy. W stodole odbył się lincz. Roffe wyjawił, że nie mógł wziąć Kariny, wilczej wiedźmy, żywcem, gdyż sięgnęła po swoją magię, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo sprzeniewierzyła swój dar jej los także był przesądzony. Dora wyszła nim cały lincz się skończył. Faust zaproponował jej papierosa za stodołą i rozmawiali o człowieczeństwie. Skończyli, bo przybył Borys. Dopiero po pokazie sił, ostrej reprymendzie od Fausta, upomnieniu Kseni, a w końcu i ostrym słowom Swietłany zdecydował o tym, by wyruszyć do wilkołaczego domu Brunona i Borysa. Brunon opuścił dom. Pozostały po nim elementy sugerujące fascynację Hitlerem, co, jak wyjaśnił jej Borys, miało wiele sensu biorąc pod uwagę ich rodzinną historię. Ich ojciec siłą wcielony został do wilkołączego oddziału SS, kontrolowanego magią starego zaklęcia. Dopiero szeptunka Ulata, matka Swietłany, uwolniła go. Zachował pamięć o zaklęciu, by nikt nigdy więcej go nie użył, ale przekazał ją swoim synom. Borys zaprowadził Dorę do piwnicy, gdzie trzymano Varga, ale wilka tam nie było. Jedyne dobre wiadomości, jakie czekały wiedźmę, to to, że w sejfie rodzinnym znalazła, co Bruno miał na Katarzynę. Swietłana wraz z Ksenią i Dorą w wilkołaczej kaplicy postawiły krąg, aby stworzyć świętą przestrzeń dla czarów szeptunki. Dalsza praca należała już do Swietłany, Kseni i starego wilka. Dora podążyła do domu bez kolejnych tropów. Dopiero w środku nocy ocknęła się, uświadamiając sobie, że został jeszcze jeden element łamigłówki - Elfy. Zadzwoniła po Julianę, by mieć wsparcie w pertraktacjach z nimi. Jej półelfia mentorka przybyła w towarzystwie Aidana. W trójkę poszli pod Łuk Cezara, a spotkane tam elfy bezceremonialnie zabrali do cukierni, na ciastko i podpisywanie kontraktu. Zniecierpliwiona zawiłościami elfiej etykiety i prawa Dora zaproponowała wymianę jeden na jeden. Okazało się, że zgubą elfów jest ich Kopiec, odebrany przez Brunona, jednak zaklęcie zabraniało im pokazania gdzie się znajduje. Dora z pomocą Kosmy określiła, że kopiec znajdował się na lewym brzegu Wisły. Grupa zebrała się w szkole Nisima. Szczepan, wróż, zrobił rekonesans i znalazł przy okazji Kaja i Lilę, elfy, które wezwały Dorę. Pierwszy atak na Kopiec nie przeszedł, gdyż magia nie chciała wpuścić wilków do środka. Do małej, wilczej armii dołączył Leon, As, oraz Raz, Han i Kef - Bestie. To oni z pomocą Kaja, który utoczył swojej krwi, otworzyli przejście do kopca. Wilki zaatakowały go, pokonując zarówno renegatów Brunona jak i Bentów, których tam sprowadził. Brunon został prawie unieszkodliwiony przez Dorę (która jednak nie chciała go sama pokonywać, bo to było zadanie dla Borysa), ale strzelił do Bjorna ze śrutówki. Przed niechybną śmiercią uratował wilka Han, który mocą bestii usunął srebro z rany. Dora odnalazła swojego Varga. Był w wilczej formie i nie była pewna, czy nie oszalał. Gdy wyszła z jego celi okazało się, że Borys przybył i pokonał Brunona, obejmując stado. Demony trzymały Lilę, a Dora zadbała, by przybyła Juliana, by podpisać nowy kontrakt, który był konieczny, bo Kaj zginął. Wiedźma musiała się jednak jeszcze uporać z szaleństwem Varga, więc poprosiła Mirona by przywiózł jej Witkaca. Dora poprosiła Szamana o pomoc w odnalezieniu Białego Wilka. Witkac mógł ją jedynie zaprowadzić na odpowiedni plan, ale Dora zdała sobie sprawę, że miała jeszcze pomoc Fany. Zaraz za bramą z pomocą Witkaca Dora utoczyła swojej krwi i zawołała babkę. Faoiliarna zjawiła się natychmiast. Zaprowadziła Dorę oraz Varga do kamiennego ołtarza, gdzie rozdzieliła ich wilki i wysłała je do oczekującego na nie Białego Wilka, z którym wędrowały, a następnie dokończyły parowania. Uratowani od niechybnego szaleństwa Dora i Varg wrócili do swoich ciał. Gdy Dora wreszcie wróciła do domu zastała wezwanie przed oblicze Starszyzny Thornu. Nie dała się zastraszyć, choć Katarzyna obwieściła, że ma się odbyć nad nią sąd. Gardiasz i Klaudia byli nastawieni negatywnie, ale Roman był z nią w cichej komitywie. Zagajona przez wampira opowiedziała o tym, co działo się w ostatnim czasie w Thornie i Toruniu w sprawach wilkołaczych. W idealnym momencie wkroczył Borys w towarzystwie Johana, wściekając się o brak zaproszenia. Egzekutor Dłoni chętnie i rzeczowo wyjaśnił jak wiele Starszyzna zawdzięcza Dorze. Na koniec Dora spaliła obrączkę z włosów Katarzyny, oraz obiecała, że namyśli się, czy chce nadal pozostać Namiestniczką Thornu, co zasugerował Roman i przegłosowała cała starszyzna. Wiedźma wraz z Johannem udali się na burgery. Po wszystkim Dora wyjechała na upragniony urlop, a Miron troszczył się, by nie wpadła tam w żadne nowe tarapaty - chociaż przez chwilę. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do nich Joshua, uszczęśliwiony faktem, że Laoise dostała się do Beit Adonai. Nareszcie bohaterowie mogli nacieszyć się spokojem, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Wprowadzone wątki * Dora jest na celowniku Pięści, wilkołaczej organizacji * Galeria Kategoria:Heksalogia